Dot Hack:RELIEF
by Lizzie Alice Dark
Summary: Max is the leader of a group of hackers who are hunting down data bugs. Along the way she discovers allies, clues, and possible rivals. Rated to be safe.


The heart monitor beeped at a steady beat. Liquid dripped from a bag and down a tube into a boy's arm. The sun filtered through the cracks of the blinds and highlighted his golden brown hair. In a crude plastic chair, a girl in school uniform sat reading a clipboard, occasionally glancing up at the boy. Matt: Vital stats have been stable though periodically they rise. The doctor's handwriting also showed he's been asleep for weeks. The girl placed the clipboard on the table and stood up. She knelt down and kissed Matt on the lips. "Ryu...I swear I'll find you." Tears slid down her cheeks and onto the bed where they absorbed by the linen sheets. As she turned to leave, the girl stopped at the doorway. "I promise."  
  
_____________________________________________dotHACK:Relief_________________________________________  
  
Max walked into the office with determination on her face. "Okay people let's start it off like last time." The office floor was littered with cords and wires that hooked up to the circular table that was covered with computers. Sixteen computers, one for each person who was typing rapidly on their computer or playing a controller. Max seated herself in the biggest chair and loaded up her own computer. The World log in screen popped up and she typed in the information. Screen Name:Hex Password:****** Immediately she checked her mail and a new message popped up. She read the message and replyed quickly before logging into The World. She knew her character design was made for a Heavy Blade. Her pale skin topped off with straight cut blood red hair. A diamond design the same color of her hair started at her cheeks and curved under her chin, giving her the look of a warrior. Her outfit wasn't too shabby either. A brown tank-style top with blue cutoff jean-shorts matched perfectly with her brown leg warmers, army boots and fingerless leather gloves.  
  
Hex appeared, accompanied by yellow rings and two other players. "Zero, check out the Theta Server Root Town. Nano, you'll stay with me." Zero nodded and departed, leaving Nano and Hex alone at the Chaos Gate. "Let's see...what area haven't we checked out yet..." Hex half muttered to herself. "Passed Over Aqua Field...we haven't checked there in a while. Come on, let's go." Nano nodded as they were transported to a rocky, desert-like area. "Hardly anyone comes here except for newbies..." Hex said as they looked around.   
  
"Hex, come check this out!" Hex ran over to where Nano was pointing. A huge pile of rocks had neatly been cut open in a perfect bowl shape. Inside the cut was a weird pattern, flecked with spots of yellow, green, and blue. "It's Bionary Machine Language...whoever did this was strong enough to strike the program graphic itself."   
  
"Another Data Bug. These things are starting to grow and multiply." Hex pulled out her blade from it's spine sheath.   
  
"What's weird to me is how we keep finding evidence these things are everywhere but we have yet to find a Data Bug anywhere."  
  
"Dammit!" Hex snarled and swung her blade into a rock out of frustration. "Everytime we find something that gives us a lead, there're no Bugs to blast!"   
  
Meanwhile, Nano picked up a silver necklace with dogtags. "Hey Hex."  
  
"What!" Hex answered through clenched teeth as she yanked her sword out from the rock.  
  
"Take a look at this...Matt Krow. Why would anyone use their real name in The World?"  
  
Hex sheathed her blade as she accepted the necklace from Nano. "Hmmm... probably a newbie lost it. Well whoever lost it, it's mine now. They probably got caught in the blast so they wont be around to claim it anyways." Hex pulled the necklace over her head and around her neck.   
  
Nano watched Hex with some admiration. "You really like fighting and being a hard-ass don't you?"  
  
"You know what I say, If you can't take the battle, get out of the game."  
  
A/N:Well I finally got this chapter done. Hope you all like it, please review my fics too because if you don't I'll think no one has read it...=p 


End file.
